A Seductress In Red!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto returns from a mission and Ino has a few days off. They decide to go dancing, but like most of their dates that doesn't last long. Image by Chiishio of Deviantart. This is a tame version. The unrated version is on Deviantart. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.


A Seductress in Red  
0  
Naruto x Ino  
0  
Story Start  
0

Ino had down another drink, waiting for her date to arrive. The platinum blond was clad in a sleek, sleeveless cocktail dress. The graceful lines of her back were exposed and the tight dress belayed the modesty of her generous cleavage.

The high slits on the side showed off her toned legs as she walked. Not to mention the matching lace, feminine shinobi sandals designed for the use of seduction or other missions of that style.

In her long sleek ponytail, was a new breed of flower crossed between a rose and an orchid, a surprising new breed of flower that took years to develop. Her face was touched up with light make up that accentuated her crimson touched lips.

''I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.''

Ino turned as a smile formed. "Ino smiled at her date, her irritation for having to wait faded away There he was, looking quite handsome in his black tuxedo, with red tie and white dress shirt. It wasn't his usual style and it was obvious he didn't look comfortable, but Ino found it touching that he was willing to dress up like this for her.

''Hey Ino-chan,'' he greeted. Seeing his beautiful companion suppressed the discomfort he was feeling, allowing him to grin.

''Any longer and I was just to pick up some random stiff.'' Ino teasingly remarked.

At that moment the sound of hard thumping techno began. Being a popular night club, it was packed with many patrons. Some younger while others older. Some celebrating a mission well done, the others enjoying the weekend, or those looking for a good time.

"Dancers swayed and gyrated on the packed dance floor. ''Well I better show you a good time then.'' he said as he took her hand and pulled her to him. ''You look great. I know you prefer violet, but I'm really loving that red dress.''

''You should clean up more often, not looking so bad yourself whiskers.''

Naruto really loved the way Ino looked in that Crimson dress. He suppose that was why she used to complain he wore nothing but orange all the time. Though as he would counter she had reign on the color violet and wasn't one for change either. He was never one of those guys who really put so much emphasis on the body of the person he was with, but that didn't made him blind to how attractive Ino was either.

She wasn't the top heaviest among the Kunoichi in the village, but she came pretty close. She was also pretty tall, thanks to those long, toned legs of her. Not to mention how soft her lips were.

Ino loved how she could rest her head on Naruto's shoulder and feel safe. Every once in awhile she had to suppress a giggle when she remembered Naruto used to be one of the shortest boys in the academy.

Now he was a head taller then here and that small pudge of fat he had from eating nothing but mostly ramen had practically vanished thanks to the training trip with Jiraiya-sama. He still had his impulsive moments here or there, but he was a great and loving guy.

Ino decided to do what she had been waiting to do all evening. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
Their lips met tenderly at first. Naruto's groin began to ache, and he deepened the kiss. It was funny how life worked out sometimes, she thought. What you wanted is what you always needed and Naruto helping her break from the cycle of beauty measuring self work was definitely what she needed.

As the kiss continued Naruto wondered how he could have been so blind? His devotion to Sakura had blinded him to so many other romantic choices for years, but he was he was able to let go. Ino was a strong enough person to put him in his place when needed, but kind and passionate enough to make him feel loved. He never once had to question her feelings and it made him feel not only wanted, but the fact that he cold help her in an undestructive matter also made him feel needed as well.

Naruto's lips trailed down Ino's check as his hands explored her body.

Eagerly, Naruto held her by her waist. The sleek silk of her dress rose up showing off a few more inches of her thigh. Embarrassed, Ino covered the top of her dress slit before too much could be revealed. She pulled her dress back into place with a trembling hand.

Naruto's lips softly pressed into Ino's neck. She moaned as her hands traveled his form. ''So much for dancing.'' he murmured as a mewl escaped Ino's lips. Soft pants escaped her lips as a tremble coursed through her form. She pressed herself against Naruto had her legs threaten to give out.

As for Naruto, the sensation of Ino's soft chest pressed against his made resulted in him taking in inhale of air, the scent of her perfume added to the atmosphere. Ino like the smell of fruit, he could smell peaches and maybe a hint of banana. The smell of jasmine was definitely from the soap she used.

"Naruto's lips pressed in the hollow at the base of her jaw. His lips traveled slowly down her neck…" as she shivered in delight.''

''We can always try dancing again next week.'' she spoke wistfully. ''Anko-san should return by then and she'd be more than happy to feel in for me.'' she explained as Naruto's hands came a rest on her rear end. Ino couldn't help but feel flush as her lover gently massaged it.

After getting in a few dances the two decided to head home early

Though that didn't matter right now. The throbbing length poking against her leg drew her mind back to the passionate dance. ''Let's go.'' Naruto suggested, his nose picking up her arousal. It was one of the subtle traits that came with being a Jinchuuriki, heightened senses.

Naruto kissed Ino again, lovely cupping her face as he captured her lips between his. After a few more he began caressing her cheek. ''Let's get you out of this dress,'' he stated as he leaned over and lightly sucked on her left ear.

''You just want an excuse to get out your clothes.'' she lightly teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They fell on the bed and tussled a bit as they exchanged kisses. Taking the flower out of hair and setting it on the desk, Naruto ran his fingers through Ino's long hair as she ran hand along his torso. ''Next time, let's go to a place a little more casual.''

''I suppose that's fair,'' she remarked as her hand glided across his crotch. She could feel his bulge straining through the fabric. Before she could free it she found herself being flipped over. He wasted no time to push up her dress. Laying kisses along her legs and thighs, causing her to moan.

Ino moaned as Naruto softly took his time on her legs. The sensation of his teeth softly grazing against the skin caused her to shiver. She looked down, seeing her spiky haired lover worked her magic, before using his teeth to slowly pull away her lingerie. What followed was a passionate night of love making. Suffice to say the couple planned on going out dancing again real soon.


End file.
